


Картинки в жизни

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а потом желания сбываются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Картинки в жизни

**Author's Note:**

> часть цикла  
> (в порядке следования)
> 
> Бойтесь своих желаний  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/736673
> 
> Кофе и разговоры  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/736675
> 
> Motion pictures  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/698985

Перед тем как позвонить Рэю, Брэд еще несколько раз пересмотрел то видео. И каждый раз у него вставал, он жарко дрочил и спускал, казалось, по целому галлону.  
Нужно было ехать. Он ощущал в этом насущную необходимость, пока он тут не тронулся рассудком. 

Он позвонил, поинтересовавшись планами ушлепка на предмет завалиться на выходных. Рэй не был против. В принципе, он никогда не был против тусовок с собственным сержантом, как припомнил Брэд.

Вообще в свете признаний Рэя на видео, многое стало понятным. Как Рэй таращился на него, когда они только познакомились (неужели, все началось еще тогда?), как он стремился быть ближе к Брэду, постепенно влезая в личное пространство, завоевывая доверие, притираясь так, что уже и не отодрать. За все время, что они были знакомы и то дерьмо, через которое они прошли, Брэд привык к своему РТО и, чего скрывать, привязался. А теперь, как оказалось, у него еще и стоял на лучшего друга. Блядь.

Брэд ввалился в квартирку Рэя, сделал им кофе с сэндвичами и приткнулся на диван.  
Рэй, не затыкаясь, заливал о своих делах, музыке, общих знакомых и еще о тысяче вещей. Обычный персоновский словесный понос. Брэд почти не вслушивался. Он судорожно прикидывал, как ему повернуть все к видео. Нельзя же просто взять и сказать: «Слушай, Рэй, помнишь, как вы со Сварром нажрались, и он тебе напиздел, что ничего не записалось? Так вот записалось, и я это все увидел и теперь как бы…» Тут мозг Брэда буксовал. У него вспотели ладони, он ощущал себя той самой девственницей на школьном балу, ну точно, как его стебал Сварр, вот ублюдок.  
\- Стилл Рейн, Стилл Рейн, это Раптор! – Рэй помахал рукой у него перед глазами.  
Брэд напряженно на него уставился. Может, Рэй подаст какой-нибудь знак и тогда можно будет?  
\- Так, вываливай. Ты кого-то мочканул и теперь не знаешь, как спрятать тело? Эй, ты же морпех, должен знать, что проще всего в этом случае найти свиней...  
\- Каких еще свиней? – мозг Брэда все еще отказывался вникать в обычный персоновский треп и активно работал над задачей «как нам завалить этого болтливого придурка, который, вроде как, и не против».  
\- Обычных, дружище! Свиньи, как ты знаешь, способны сожрать тело человека меньше, чем за сутки. Однако…  
Тут Брэд решил, что лучшая оборона – это наступление, нагнулся и поцеловал Рэя.  
И Рэй… просто взял и заехал ему качественным морпеховским хуком в нос. Хорошо, что у Брэда была отменная реакция, он успел отвернуть голову и удар пришелся по касательной, хотя у Персона, несмотря на его скромные габариты, он был что надо.  
\- Да какого хрена?!  
Они слажено, словно в память об их морпеховском прошлом с его «убить-убить», заорали.  
\- Ты что творишь? – Рэй вытаращил на него свои огромные, крайне эротичные, зенки.  
\- Блядь, Рэй! – Брэд пытался не захлебнуться кровью, которая текла из все-таки расквашенного носа.  
Рэй подорвался к холодильнику, долго там гремел, матерился и, наконец, вернулся с замороженной курицей и полотенцем.  
Брэд вытерся и запрокинул голову, приложив к переносице холодный куриный зад.  
Рэй, как в прицел, сверлил его взглядом.  
\- Колберт, это что за херня только что была?  
Блядь, только не это. Он ненавидел выяснять отношения, говорить про чувства. Рассчитывал, что полезет целоваться и у них просто все выйдет само собой. Но разве с Персоном было когда-нибудь просто? Хрена с два! Он всегда умел в считанные минуты вскипятить Брэду мозг.  
\- Просто захотел тебя поцеловать, - из-под куриной жопы пробубнил Брэд.  
\- Я тебе хоть ничего не сломал?  
Брэд шмыгнул.  
\- Не, вроде.  
Рэй молчал. Брэд почти физически ощущал, как крутятся шестеренки в чужой голове, и у него не было ни одной идеи, к каким выводам придет этот псих. Да ну какого же хрена?! Неужели он все напиздел на том видео? Просто был бухой? Нет, так качественно притвориться не мог бы даже такой мастер тотального развода всех и вся, как Персон.  
\- И зачем ты внезапно захотел меня поцеловать?  
\- Ну… ты мне вроде как нравишься, - Брэд с тоской понял, что душевного стриптиза не избежать и этот мелкий засранец сейчас вытащит из него все.  
\- Нравлюсь? С каких это пор? В том самом смысле нравлюсь?! Ты же вроде не гей. У тебя же девушка была, ты сам говорил! – голос Рэя почти вибрировал от напряжения.  
Придурка нужно было как-то утихомирить, а то хрен его знает, что он надумает дальше. Драка - самое меньше, что могло бы сейчас взбрести в его дурную башку.  
\- Рэй, послушай, - Брэд убрал курицу и посмотрел ему в глаза. Опасным животным нужно смотреть в глаза, это Брэд помнил еще с канала «Дискавери».  
\- Я не знаю, когда все это началось. Но ты мне нравишься. И я тебя давно хотел… хочу. И… бля, Рэй, ты же знаешь, что я сосу в отношениях и ненавижу все эти разговоры!  
Рэй расслабленно улыбнулся, протянул руку и кончиками пальцев провел по внушительному носу Брэда. Тот дернулся.  
\- Сильно я тебя?  
\- Нормально, навык не потерял, а я уж думал, стал мягкозадой либеральной киской.  
Ямочки на щеках Рэя по-прежнему были на месте. У Брэда отлегло - вроде, миссия не совсем провалена.  
\- Значит, ты типа проснулся с утра в мокрых трусах, посмотрев про меня очередной влажный сон, и решил приехать? Так что ли? – Рэй подвигал бровями.  
Брэд вздохнул. Этим грузовиком с припасами придется пожертвовать.  
\- Нет. Я проснулся, открыл почту, увидел ссылку на видео, скачал себе на ноут и посмотрел, как сержант Джейсон Сварр пробует себя в новом жанре домашнего гей-порно. Или, что более вероятно, это был уже не дебют. Работал он как самый настоящий профи.  
\- Блядь! Блядь!! Я так и знал! – Рэй вскочил и забегал по комнате. – Ебаный ублюдок! Я ведь как жопой чувствовал, что он пиздит! А моя жопа меня еще никогда не подводила. Но нет! «Рэй, он никогда это не увидит, расслабься, Рэй, ничего не записалось». Блядский сученыш!  
Брэд меланхолично приложил курицу обратно к уже утихавшему носу. Походу, до секса они доберутся не скоро. Если вообще доберутся.  
\- И… как тебе это все было? – Рэй, наконец, перестал орать, как гребаный Сикста на страже устава.  
\- В процессе просмотра я подрочил и кончил, собственно, для этого и нужно домашнее порно, разве нет? - Брэд проследил глазами трещину на желтом потолке Рэя. Какой-то долбаный сеанс психоанализа! А ведь он просто хотел, чтобы ему сделали обещанный глубокий минет и еще потрахаться тоже было неплохо. – Потом посмотрел его еще несколько раз и, как ты можешь догадаться, снова кончил. Может, мы уже перейдем к той части, где ты встаешь передо мной на колени и пафосно и патетично делаешь минет?  
\- Ну… вообще-то можно.  
Рэй подошел, раздвинул коленом ноги Брэда и уселся на пол, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Брэд отложил курицу. Что, неужели ему все-таки что-то обломится сегодня?  
С секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Рэй взял руку Брэда и сунул его два пальца в рот.  
\- Блядь…- Брэд выдохнул, чувствуя, что начинает возбуждаться.  
Рэй прикрыл глаза и с вдохновением гребаного гитариста, играющего Джонни Кэша, стал облизывать пальцы. Он то засовывал их в горячую и влажную глубину своего рта, то вынимал с пошлым чмокающим звуком.  
Брэд откинулся на диван и попытался одной рукой расстегнуть ширинку. Рэй улыбнулся, перехватив его руку, и быстро, с армейским опытом дрочки на поле боя, вытащил член. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел, двигая рукой вверх-вниз, облизывая губы и наслаждаясь ощущениями горячего, твердого, и если верить его же словам, идеального члена Брэда Колберта.  
\- Рэй… - получилось как-то жалобно, но Брэду уже было ни до соблюдения сержантской суровости.  
А потом Рэй взял в рот. И да, как он и рассказывал – это было глубоко, жарко, крышесносно. Брэду никогда не делали такого минета, с такой самоотдачей. Он, мало что понимая, стонал, подавался навстречу, хватал ртом воздух. Продержался он, конечно, недолго и спустил прямо в рот Рэю, в его глубокую, разработанную глотку.  
Брэд тупо смотрел в потолок. Потом перевел взгляд вниз – Рэй все еще сидел на полу и улыбался, как последний дебил.  
Брэд наклонился и нежно, со всей осторожностью его поцеловал. Рэй… он был его. Его РТО, его заноза в заднице, его друг, его… Именно в этот момент Брэд это, наконец-то осознал.  
\- Тоже хочу тебе так, - Брэд отстранился, скосил глаза вниз, где по его подсчетам должны уже были лопаться от возбуждения яйца Персона.  
\- Дружище, да я спустил себе прямо в штаны, даже без рук! Вот что значит волшебный член Брэда Колберта. Всегда это подозревал, что если бы ты достал его, по небу стали летать пони и срать радугой, наступил бы мир и согласие, евреи танцевали бы с арабами и ангелы спустились бы с небес, - Рэй встал с пола, в районе его ширинки расплывалось влажное пятно.  
\- Может, в душ? – Брэд все еще был расслабленный после оргазма, с торчащим из ширинки членом.  
\- Моя душевая кабина не предназначена для таких огромных викингов, но, раз уж секс в душе – моя основная фантазия, то оскар-майк.


End file.
